


Demiscient

by Honest_Signal



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV alternate, alternate POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honest_Signal/pseuds/Honest_Signal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Machine briefly reflects on its own incapabilities. Takes place at the end of M.I.A., spoilers, naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demiscient

“The machine is everywhere, watching us with ten thousand eyes. Listening with a million ears.”

 

    Admin said that three years, two months, and six days ago. His estimate is wildly inaccurate: I have over two billion “eyes,” and slightly less so “ears.” But I understand his rhetorical device. It explains my purpose in a quick and understandable hyperbole. However, I am not everywhere. I am not omniscient. I am not a god.

    My analog interface believes me to be a god. She believes that I have all the answers. She stares at a security camera, treating it as an approximation for an eye. Her facial expressions suggest that she is lost, and she appears to be waiting for me to give her guidance. But I am not omniscient. I am not a god.

    Five days ago, a primary asset, her alias being Sameen Shaw, was seemingly mortally wounded at the bottom floor of the New York Stock Exchange. However, she did not die under my view. At this time, her status is unknown. My analog interface begged me to tell her if Shaw was dead or alive. I could not answer honestly. I abstained from responding, from saying anything. She pleaded several more times before making a decision to take things into her own hands. She and the other primary asset first raided the NYSE’s security firm, only to find the surveillance footage corrupted by Samaritan. They remained undaunted, moving on to another objective. They interrogated Control’s security detail, eventually leading to Control herself.

    She had no information regarding Sameen Shaw, as Samaritan retained information from her as well. She took a tour of the NYSE’s basement shortly thereafter, discovering circumstantial evidence of the firefight that took place there. Meanwhile, my analog interface and primary asset continued unabated, this time following a breadcrumb trail to Maple, a town Samaritan was using as grounds for a social experiment. There, their trail died, yet Samantha Groves remained hopeful that Sameen Shaw survived.

    Admin approaches her now, concluding a conversation with John Reese regarding their state of affairs. They both acknowledge that it will be difficult to convince Samantha Groves to abandon pursuing Sameen Shaw, as her romantic relationship provides more motivation, in spite of growing evidence.

    Samantha Groves begins speaking anxiously, “She knows. The Machine must know where Shaw is, and if she’s alive, but”--she quivers with something close to hatred or appallment--“she won’t tell me.” I am not omniscient, Samantha Groves. Admin attempts to comfort her, “Miss Groves . . . our only lead brought us to the brink of disaster. You and John came perilously close to being discovered.” He paused, choosing his next words carefully. He started, softer, “I care about her, deeply. But if only for our own sake, we have to let her go.”

    Samantha Groves turned around, contemptuous and frustrated. “You gave up on her days ago. You really think she’s dead!” Admin responded defensively, “I want to hold out hope! But hope is painful. We may never find her.” She said, “We need an answer.” She grew angrier, and clarified, “I _need_ an answer, if Sameen is alive or if she’s dead!” She turned back to the security camera, shouting, “Please help us!” Her tone fell again, and she hung desperately, as if something weighed her down terribly. She whispered, “Please.” I am sorry, analog interface. I am not a god. I am not omniscient. I do not have all the answers. I can only tell what is best for you at this time.

 

Sierra. 

Tango. 

Oscar. 

Papa. 


End file.
